Behind the Mask
by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED
Summary: After the trip to Wave, Naruto gets attacked by Danzo and his root members near a cave by training ground 666. With his remaining strength, he crawls into the cave for shelter. In the cave, he finds a mask with a spirit that promises him revenge and the power to get it. All he has to do, is put the mask on...
1. Prologue: Satan's Masque

Naruto: Man behind the Mask Prologue: Satan's Masque

AN: For those of you who are confused this will be a mostly NarutoxSplatterhouse crossover with some elements from other anime/manga/games/etc. including High School DXD, which is the Anime/Manga that Rias Gremory is from. For information on the Terror Mask, look it up on the Splatterhouse wikia. For my preferences, this is the Terror Mask from Splatterhouse (2010). Also this takes place AFTER the Mission to Wave and Anko Matarashi is 18 in this fic. Once again, this will be a NarutoxAnkoxRias story.

**WARNING!**

Be warned, there will be much blood and guts spilt in this story as well as adult themes so read at your own risk. Also to all Sasuke or Sakura fans reading this, SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA WILL BE BASHED AS WELL AS THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL! More than likely people won't care if the civilian council is bashed but I'm just making sure you readers are aware of who is being bashed. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto, or any other stuff I write about. But that doesn't mean I wish I did.

Chapter Start

Naruto was dying. Not 5 minutes ago, he was ambushed by several ANBU, not that it wasn't a common occurrence for the young ninja, but no one had injured him to the point of death before. Well technically no one else had gotten that far yet, mostly because of the Kyuubi and his guardian angel/sexy bitch, Anko Matarashi.

Naruto and Anko met a few days after the Mission to Wave. They got to know each other pretty well within that timeframe and found that they had a lot in common. A month and several pranks later, Anko and Naruto were officially going out. (Sorry if that's not a good enough explanation, blame my laziness lol) After that, she basically made herself her "Precious Naruto-koi's" protector. Anyone who even tried to get a killing shot at Naruto had to face Anko.

Unfortunately for Naruto, some Root ANBU had caught him while his Hebi-hime was on a mission and capitalized on that, cornered him, and made Naruto spill his guts, literally. And here we have Naruto Uzumaki, bleeding profusely from his stomach while dragging his own intestines to a cave that was nearby the training ground he was near, Training Ground 666.

'Anko-chan', Naruto thought to himself as he reached the cave, 'I'm so…sorry about this…but I'm afraid...that I won't live to see… you again. Damn Root, they could've…at least finished…the job…hehe.' Looking around the cavern he was in, he could see a lot of fallen over statues and, surprisingly, crushed bones and a mask. 'Maybe…this is where Root…leaves its messes.'

"Anko…chan", Naruto managed to say before collapsing, "I…I'm sorry."

"**You know…I can't help but see that you're in quite a situation here",** a voice spoke out of nowhere.

Naruto looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"**Those people…those men…they took your life…your dreams…they took it all…didn't they?"**

Naruto stopped looking around and focused on the mask resting not 5 meters from where he was lying in a pool of his own blood. 'Is this shit for real?' he thought.

"…**Only thing you got left is your soul…and that belongs to meeee…"**

Naruto noticed that the more he focused on the mask in the room, the clearer he could hear the voice.

"**Looks like you figured out where I am, blondie. Who am I? Let's just say I'm God…your God…least the only god that's listening right now…"**

"What…do…"Naruto struggled to say.

"**What do I want…ah just the same as any other God…a little faith…for without faith…I am nothing, and without me…YOU'RE FUCKED! You don't have to die ya know, gaki. I can help you…I can heal your wounds."**

Naruto was shocked to say the least, not only was this mask "talking" (he figured it was some kind of telepathy) to him, but it seemed to be offering to help heal him. Question was…could he trust this being? Did he have a choice?

"**I can understand your skepticism, but I haven't been able to contact anyone, not even the one-armed bastard that put me here. And only those who I can contact can really use my power."**

Naruto began crawling over to where the mask was lying, leaving a trail of blood as he crawled. When he got to the mask, he put it on his chest, obviously almost drained of energy.

"**I can give you the power you need to get revenge on those masked freaks, as well as the power to become a great ninja. If you trust me…"**

Naruto, with the last of his strength, raised the mask above his head and started to lower it onto his face…

"…**If you PUT…ME…ON….."**

**Chapter end**

**AN: sorry if it's a little short but this is a mostly just a prologue. Hope you enjoyed it regardless! Also ****Naruto will only be with Anko and Rias Gremory in this story.** I will not add any other girls to Naruto's lovers in this story (it's not a harem so i'm not going to call it that).


	2. Phase 1: One with the Mask

Man behind the Mask: Phase 1: One with the Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else.

Chapter Start

It was all happening so fast. The instant Naruto put on the Mask. Bones started healing; the intestines and blood on the floor were being sucked back up into his open stomach, muscles were reattaching. It was a much faster process than when Kurama healed him, but with one major difference.

Naruto felt every bit of the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GODDAMN IT HURTS!" Naruto screamed.

"**Oh quit your whining!"** the mask said, **"Did I say this process was gonna be fun?"**

Naruto then heard a ripping sound, and realized that he was growing pretty fast. As a result, his clothes were tearing. His arms started growing more muscular, as were his legs.

"**You're gonna have to learn to love the pain, Nar, cause there's a LOT more of it to come…"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a certain council member was sitting in the Root base. I'm of course talking about Danzo Shimura. He himself had given the order to have Naruto disposed of, and was now waiting for his faithful root members to return. Soon enough, 8 root anbu showed up to debrief him

"The mission was a success, Danzo-sama." One of the root spoke.

"So, you finished him off?" Danzo asked.

"Hai, Danzo-sama. We left him near the cave by Training Ground 666 since that's normally where we leave the evidence. He might be alive right now but he won't…"

"He's still alive?" Danzo asked, outraged. "Then what are you doing back here? I told you people to kill the demon brat, not mortally wound him and wait for the problem to take care of itself! Now get out of here and finish the job!"

"H-Hai, Danzo-sama." A root member said nervously before the root members left the room.

* * *

Back with Naruto, to say the young teen had changed would be the understatement of the century, as he was no longer the scrawny ninja he was before.

He now stood at 6 and 1/2 – 7 feet tall, his arms, chest and legs were heavily muscled like the Hulk, and instead of his normal blue eyes coming out of the eyeholes of the mask his eyes glowed a dark red. Fortunately for Naruto, the change didn't make him lose his pants.

"What have you done to me?" Naruto asked. "What am I? WHAT AM I?"

"**You're mine, Naruto."**

Naruto took a picture out of his pocket and looked at it, it was a picture of him and Anko. "Anko-hime…"

"**HEHEHE, so this is your girl? I gotta say, I'm impressed. Just think of the fun you two could have with her, but I'm guessing you've already had some with her haven't y…"**

"…sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me what you've done to me?" Naruto asked, a little peeved about the Mask saying some pretty personal stuff about Anko.

"**To us, Naruto. You're wearing me and I'm inhabiting you. We're a team now."**

"Why help me?" Naruto asked.

"**I want revenge on the dipshits that put me here. You help me get what I want, and I'll help you become the best…"**

Suddenly Naruto felt many chakra sources coming in his general direction.

"…**And it looks like I don't even have to wait very long for my revenge either."**

Naruto then felt a searing pain rushing through his body as the mask began to transform him. He felt bones lengthening, some of them even threatening to pierce the skin. When the transformation was complete, Naruto looked more like a monster than a man: Bone-blades came out of both his arms; he became at least half a foot taller, and multiple bone like spikes came out of his back (Basically Berserker Rick but with Naruto's blonde hair.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"**Oh yeah…It is SO good to FINALLY be FREE!"** the mask said as he and Naruto noticed that multiple root members had showed up on site.

Although you couldn't tell it because of the masks on their faces, most of the Root Members were starting to feel fear for the first time since joining root just by looking at what appeared to be the nine tails jinchuriki standing in front of them. Hell, one of them, though he wouldn't say it, had shit himself from the fear he felt just by looking at Naruto and the KI that Naruto was radiating.

"**Come on"** the mask said, **"Let's go kill something. Its been to long…and I'm WAY out of practice…."**

**Chapter end**

AN: Next time Naruto goes up against a foe that shouldn't even exist: Root itself along with Danzo. Will he succeed in his mission to permanently ground the Warhawk? That's next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Phase 2: Blade of Justice

BTM Phase 2: Blade of Justice

Disclaimer: I've already said it multiple times but I don't own Naruto or anything else I might or might not reference.

Anko was searching frantically for Naruto. She had told him that when she got back from her mission that she'd meet him at the Namikaze Estate (Naruto already knows about his heritage, who his parents were, blah blah blah). However, when she got there…

_Flashback_

_Anko entered the Namikaze estate with the key that Naruto had given her sometime ago. As she opened the door she said sultrily, "Oh Naru-koi…Guess who's ba-ack?"_

_What she expected was for Naruto to jump her when she reached the corner, hell she was hoping he would. It was one of those things they would do to each other. Even though they had yet to go all the way, she wasn't sure she wanted to wait very much longer._

_However, Naruto never jumped her, which frightened her a bit. 'Where the hell is he?' Anko thought. 'He better not have done something idiotic!'_

_Anko looked everywhere for her beloved blonde ninja, but he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until she entered the kitchen that she realized something was terribly wrong._

"_Doesn't look like anyone's in here…wait…un-finished ramen?! But Naruto-kun NEVER leaves ramen unfinished! Something's definitely wrong here!"_

_End Flashback_

'I need to find him and fast! Oh if he dies I'll never forgive myself! Please be safe, Darling…' Anko thought.

Although she didn't have to look for very long, for about ten minutes into her search she heard screaming, very loud screaming, coming from training ground 666.

'That can't be good', Anko thought, 'hopefully Naruto's not in the middle of that, but with my luck that's where he is. Oh please be okay, Naru-koi, PLEASE BE SAFE!' And with that she dashed in the direction the scream came from, hoping Naruto wasn't in the middle of whatever was going on. Little did she know that Naruto WAS there.

However, he wasn't the one in trouble…

(With Naruto)

Naruto was tearing through the dozens of anbu with his Bone Blades like scissors through paper. Body parts were flying everywhere; blood was soaking the ground and splattering all over the trees; organs and guts were flown all over the training ground. In short…the Root ANBU never stood a chance.

Naruto however was a bit confused. He could feel the blades slicing and dicing the root members and he could very plainly see the body parts and blood everywhere, yet for some reason, he couldn't hate the thought of doing the things he was doing.

Matter of fact, he was enjoying it.

He was taking a lot of satisfaction in tearing apart these people who had tried multiple times to kill him. 'I've never felt such a rush before…what the hell is this?' He thought as he sliced a root anbu's head off.

"**That's the rush you get when you take a life, Nar ol' pal." **The mask responded telepathically,** "admit it gaki, the sound of your enemies bones being broken, the feeling of flesh being torn apart, the power, the strength…you like it don't ya?"**

'Yeah…' Naruto thought as he ripped the heart out of a nearby ANBU. 'Though I wouldn't want to do something like this to anyone I care about.'

"**True, I can see that you're that kind of person."**

'Look can I get back to the fight? That last attack almost hit me.'

"**Right…sorry about that, kid."**

**Timeskip**

Naruto had killed – no, more like slaughtered – all of the Root that had come to kill him. Barely anything remained of the Root members, other than their blood and a few broken masks. There was only one Root left: a boy, not too much older than Naruto, with a pale face and short black hair.

Naruto simply turned to him and said in a voice that sounded like his voice combined with the Mask's voice, **"I've left you alive, Pale boy, so you can answer some questions for me…so are ya gonna talk, asshole, or do ya wanna join your buddies?"**

The Young anbu was about to talk when suddenly Naruto sensed someone close by. Grabbing the Root member, he turned around to see Anko just staring at him with eyes that were filled with love, relief, awe, and surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

"**Damn, she looks even better in person, Nar. So tell me…have you two…"** the mask started to say.

'Hey shut it!' Naruto thought back to the mask, "no one thinks about Anko-hime but me!'

"**Hehehehehehe"** the mask replied. Obviously amused by his host's reaction.

"**Yeah",** Naruto said, still in his demonic voice,** "It's me, Anko-hime…"**

Anko suddenly burst into tears, leaping into the blonde muscleman's arm, causing Naruto to be surprised by her actions and causing the root member to sweat-drop. 'She sees all this carnage that the demon himself caused,' the Pale skinned kid thought, "and she runs and hugs him instead of running away? What the hell is wrong with her?'

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was having the exact same thoughts. 'Even after seeing what I've done, she still hugs me like this?'

"OH NARUTO-KOI! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Anko said frantically. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"**So even though I look like this, and even though I did all this...you still…"** Naruto began.

"Are you kidding me, Darling?" Anko said, "I'd love you even if you were the shinigami incarnate. Although, next time you do something like this you have to let me tag along, ok?"

That last comment caused both Naruto and the Root member to sweat-drop and the Mask to say, **"I've just met her and I already like her, Nar. Sexy, Sadistic, I think I'm in love."**

'HEY SHUT IT!' mentally screamed Naruto.

"**hehe-hehehe-hehe",** chuckled the mask, once again amused by Naruto's reaction.

"**It's a deal, Anko-hime. But could you help me out a bit first? I need to know who sent this faggot and his butt buddies after me, and where I can find them. But as you can tell this one won't spill his guts, even when I threatened to do it for him."** Replied Naruto.

"Gladly, Naru-koi." Anko said with a sadistic smile on her face.

**Time skip (2 minutes)**

"…and Root base is underground underneath the Stadium! That's all I know!" Yelled the Root anbu.

"Everything?" Anko asked sadistically.

"I WET MY PANTS TILL I WAS 8 YEARS OLD!" and with that the young anbu, who they had learned was codenamed "Sai", fainted.

"…**Shit, and I thought the Shinigami had ways of making people talk."** The mask said.

'Well she's not part of the T&I division for nothing' replied Naruto.

During the 2 minutes that Anko had been "talking" to Sai, they had learned that it was Danzo, Council member and one of The Sandaime's trusted assistants (though no one but the council could figure out why Hiruzen trusted him) and Founder of the Root faction of Konoha, was the one who had ordered the attack on the poor Jinchuriki, as well as the other attacks on Naruto during his life as well, all of Root's other shady activities, the password to get into the base, and of course where the base was hidden.

They stood silent for a few moments before the mask retracted the bones and such back into Naruto's body, which was a pretty painful process. Afterwards, Naruto said, "…I'm going after Danzo…would you care to join me this time, Anko-chan?"

"Sure," replied Anko with a sadistic grin, "are we gonna go right now?"

"Not yet, my hime", Naruto responded, "first I have to get something from home…hopefully this time I'll be able to pick it up."

Anko nodded in understanding. As she and Naruto left for the Namikaze estate, Naruto and the mask were having an internal discussion. **"What do we need to get to fight these fuckers? Hopefully something fun…"**

Naruto had to laugh at that. 'Trust me, it's gonna come in handy during this fight…"

"**Ahhhh…so you're getting the Sword after your mission to wave, huh?"**

'Wait, how'd you…"

"**I'm inside your head, remember? I know what your favorite Ramen flavor is, I know what your favorite color is, I know that when you're alone at with your girl there you LOOOVE to…"**

'Hey cut it out!'

"**He-hehehe. Then hurry up and find something for us to kill. Blood and carnage always make me feel more cooperative."**

"**I just hope you're seriously gonna help him",** boomed a voice. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a sewer like area, nearly face to face with the Kyuubi.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"**I just thought I'd have a little "chat" with our new tenant"**, the fox replied as a floating, see-through version of the mask Naruto was wearing appeared.

"**Hey, I keep my word you overgrown piece of roadkill!" **Stated the spirit of the mask.

"**ROADKILL?! WHY I OUGHTA…!"**

"Hey can we all just chill for a minute here?" Naruto said. "I kinda have a mission to get to. And by the way, Nine-Tails, why do you want to help me?"

"**It's simple really, if you die I will too."** Replied the fox. **"Besides, it was kinda fun watching you tear into those sorry excuses of ninjas. Go on…just don't die."**

And with that Naruto was cast out of his mindscape and back to the waking world.

(Namikaze estate)

"Are you sure you need this, Naru-kun?" asked Anko.

"Yes, I'm sure." Replied Naruto. "I need to get used to using it in battle…Ah here it is."

Naruto took the sealing scroll he was holding and quickly unsealed the item. When the smoke cleared, he reached down and took the Executioner's Blade and held it in his hand, resting the blunt part of the blade on his shoulder.

Looking back at Anko, he thought, 'I hope you're ready to face hell, Danzo, because I'm coming for you…with a blade of justice…'

**Chapter end**


	4. Phase 3: …Yeah we are screwed…

BTM Phase 3: …Yeah we are screwed…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic

**Chapter Start**

**Outside the supposed ROOT base**

After retrieving Kubikiribocho from Naruto's apartment, Naruto and Anko had made their way to the Stadium, where the ROOT, codenamed Sai, had told them where the ROOT base was after Anko…persuaded him to do so.

"**So this is the stadium, huh...Nice place to put a hideout…it's in plain sight so no one would suspect it…" **the mask stated in Naruto's head, **"I can't wait to see the interior of the base…covered in blood…"**

'_Well mask you won't have to wait long',_Naruto thought back, _'that is if the ROOT member was telling the truth…'_

"**I'm sure he was, Kit",** the Kyuubi stated. **"I saw the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth. Besides I'm sure your vixen could've told if he was lying or not."**

'_You're probably right about that, fox. If Anko-chan had sensed he was lying…I don't even want to think about what would've happened to that kid'_

"**Oooo…Nar ol' pal I'm liking your girl more and more with each passing second…I wonder what she's into…"** the mask said.

'_HEY SHUT IT!'_ Naruto mentally screamed, causing both the mask and Kyuubi to go into a fit of laughter.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" asked Anko. "You seem to be spacing out a bit."

"Huh? Oh, it's ok Anko-chan." Naruto stated. "Just having a discussion with my 2 tenants.

"TWO tenants?" Anko asked. "I thought you only had one, the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"It's a long story, Anko-chan" Naruto said. "I'll explain later."

Anko seemed a bit suspicious at first but seemed to accept his answer.

After a few minutes of searching, they found the entrance to the ROOT base, a steel door located behind a concession stand…and a high level Genjutsu.

"So how should we do this, Hebi-hime, should we go with "flashy and fun", or take the silent approach?" Naruto asked.

Anko took a mock thinking pose. "Hmmm…well…" Anko said, "we both know that the silent approach isn't your thing and we both know it's not my thing…so let's go in and kill 'em all!"

"Naruto! Anko!" a voice shouted.

Turning around they saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, walking toward them. "This is the last place I expected you two to…why is there a door there?"

Naruto decided to fill in the Hokage about just what went down tonight. Also it helped that Anko was there so he could kill two birds with 1 stones here by telling Anko and the Sandaime at the same time. "Well, you see Jiji…"

**Time skip, 5 minutes later**

"…And that's what happened, Jiji."

Hiruzen for the most part was a combination of sadness, shock, amazed, as well as slightly terrified. He was sad because he felt he had let Naruto down because he was attacked by the ROOT anbu, and Hiruzen could've done nothing. Hiruzen felt shocked because from what Naruto was telling him, the Mask Naruto was wearing was from another dimension. he was amazed because of what Naruto told him of his abilities. And he was slightly terrified because of what Naruto had done with said abilities. But at the same time, he was happy as well; happy that Naruto was all right and that he had gained some new powers that would help him accomplish his dream.

Anko couldn't help but stare at Naruto with amazement. She'd seen what happened to those ROOT anbu at the training ground so she had a general idea of what he could do, but to hear it from his own mouth gave her a face-splitting grin.

"So, Naruto," Hiruzen said. "This is where the ROOT base is?"

"That's what we were told." Replied Anko "We were about to bust some heads but…"

"I see…" Hiruzen said. "…Naruto! Anko! Because of recent events I'm giving you both this S-ranked mission! Destroy ROOT! Before tonight I had my suspicions about Danzo's loyalty, but I couldn't do anything because I had no proof! But because of the evidence that you both have given me, I'm allowing you two to destroy the remaining ROOT members and erase ROOT from Konoha!"

"Does that include killing Danzo?" Naruto asked. His two tenants were thinking along the same lines, as they also wanted Danzo dead. Well mostly the mask did, but the Kyuubi saw this "Danzo" as a threat to Naruto's life at this moment, and by extension, a threat to the Kyuubi's life.

"Bring Danzo to me…whether he's dead or alive doesn't matter."

"Understood, Jiji." Naruto said with a calm voice. But in his head he was doing a victory dance, knowing that he didn't have to hold back, and so were the Mask and the Kyuubi, knowing they were gonna get a show.

Hiruzen simply nodded and left the Stadium in a shunshin. Reaching for Kubikiribocho, Naruto smirked behind the mask and thought, _'Better make peace with Kami now, Danzo-teme. You may not get another chance.'_ After that thought, he sliced open the door with Kubikiribocho. Turning to Anko, he said, "Betcha I can kill the most bakas in this place."

Anko simply smirked and said, "Your on, Gaki! But if I win…I get a key to your place."

Naruto simply said, "I was gonna give you one after this anyway, but whatever, let's cause some hell, my Hebi-hime!"

Anko still keeping her smirk said, "After you, Naru-kun…" and they both ran into the open door…

Nearly the second they entered the base they were surrounded by ROOT. The ROOT anbu were hoping for a swift and easy victory, as it was only 2 intruders that were sensed.

However…that was not the case…

The ROOT anbu never stood a chance. Naruto was slashing his opponents with Kubikiribocho left and right, while Anko was using her taijutsu style, Hebi, and her snakes to kill her opponents. In other words, the anbu were either mincemeat or snake chow.

* * *

**Timeskip**

After walking around for a few minutes, killing any anbu that crossed their path, Naruto and Anko found what appeared to be a prison cell. Naruto and Anko looked inside the prison cell, and what was in the prison cell made Naruto's blood boil hotter than hellfire.

Inside the cell was a light skinned teenage girl, probably 16-17 years old, who was chained by her wrists to the wall. She had long, beautiful red hair that reached her thighs with bangs that covered her forehead and sides of her face and had an idiot hair on top (for those who want to know what an idiot hair is, look it up on Google). She appeared to be wearing a very torn uniform of some kind, her hair was in a mess and she was bleeding and burnt on her arms.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be a beautiful blue green color, and took in the appearance of Naruto and Anko. "Who are you?" she said weakly, "you don't look like the masked bastards who took me."

"That's because we're not." Replied Naruto. "We came here to finish ROOT for good. But on a side note…" Using his strength he ripped off the door of the cell. "…Let's get you out of those chains." And with that he broke the chains that held the girl.

"T-thank you." The girl meakly said, trying to compose herself. "My name is Rias Gremory, and I thank you for your kindness. May I know the names of my rescuers?"

'_This guy, he saved me even though he doesn't know me at all. He saved me because it was the right thing_ _to do…He's very noble, and also VERY cute. Even without that mask on I can tell he's very handsome.' _She said looking very hungrily at Naruto, a look that Anko did not miss and caused Naruto to blush under his mask. Anko knew that look in her eyes, she saw it when Ino or Sakura fawned over Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha. However, she could tell, that this look was different than that in some ways. Mostly in the fact that this look was not brought on by the disease Anko called "fangirlitis" but from something much more to that. In Rias's eyes Anko could adoration, commitment, and…love. Besides, as long as she got Naruto's first she didn't mind sharing, as long as it was with someone she approved of.

Anko held out her hand. "The name's Anko Matarashi, Rias, and the big gaki here is Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Anko-san, Naruto-kun. Is it ok if I call you that Naruto-kun?" Rias asked.

Naruto blushed even harder and said, "N-not at all, Rias-san"

"**HEHEHE…Naruto you playboy, you…"**

'_HEY SHUT IT, MASK! NO ONE ASKED YOU!'_

"**hehe..hehehe…"**

"There's no need to be so formal Naruto-kun. You could just call me Rias…or even Rias-chan…"

If the terror mask wasn't on Naruto's face, Anko and Rias would've seen a neon blush appearing on his face. In his head his two tenants were laughing their asses off at Naruto's embarrassment, while Anko was looking VERY amused at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

Rias knelt down in front of Naruto and said with a smile, "Naruto-kun, you have saved me from certain doom that I would've faced if I stayed in this place. In accordance to the Gremory clan's laws from my world, you have the right to become my betrothed for your noble actions." (AN: I don't know if this is true or not in High School DXD, but here I'm making it so.)

The blush on Naruto's face was no longer contained on his face, it had spread everywhere that showed skin. "W-well I-I'd like t-t-too, b-but you'd have to a-ask…"

"Me" Anko proudly proclaimed, "his first girlfriend if I'm willing to share. Normally I'd be against sharing someone like Naru-kun…" Rias looked downtrodden at those words. "…but seeing as you seem to care about him for him, and the fact that you can produce blushes from Naruto-kun that usually only I can even if it wasn't intended, I'll allow it." Rias snapped her head up, eyes gleaming with joy. "However…"Anko said wrapping her arm around Rias's shoulder, "… you will love him for him and…I get his first. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, I happily accept those terms, Anko-san."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Anko, his girlfriend/sexy bitch, had agreed to share him with someone. This was far from what he had imagined, he would've been satisfied with Anko alone. However, the girl in front of him seemed to want to be with him for his heart, judging from that smile she wore, and she was quite beautiful as well.

"**Kit, you've managed to score not one, but TWO gorgeous women." **Said the Kyuubi, **"how do you feel?"**

'_A bit confused, to be honest…but at the same time happy as well.'_

"So, Naru-kun…" Rias said walking seductively over to Naruto, "…do you accept my proposition?"

"**Kit if you say no, I'll kill you myself, I swear to Kami!"**

"Yes Rias-chan, I do" Naruto said. "I'd be honored to-"

A very disturbing sound coming from the other side of 2 nearby doors (the kind where there are 2 doors in one pretty much, kind of like an elevator) cut Naruto off from completing his sentence.

_**BRUM…BRUBRUM…BRUM!**_

The trio turned to the door. "Rias-chan, do you have any idea what that could be?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have heard rumors about a "pet" that the leader of this "ROOT" has." Rias said. "Some of the soldiers here talk about a monster that this "Danzo" has which was brought from another dimension. Others say that it's an experiment. No one knows for sure. I can tell you that it wasn't where I was from. What I do know i-"

A whirring blade cut through one of the doors, interrupting Rias's explaination and causing sparks to fly near the doors. Another blade pierced the other door, and then the doors were ripped open by their henges.

Standing in the doorway was a monster that would give Orochimaru the chills. It was a mutated human, about a foot taller than Naruto. It seemed to be wearing pants and nothing else save for a bag on its head that had eyeholes that showed off yellow glowing eyes and a hole for it's mouth. It did not have hands; instead it had 2 working Chainsaws for hands. As the creature stared at the trio, it crossed the chainsaw hands (not sure what else to call them), creating sparks and a very intimidating look.

Naruto reached for Kubikiribocho, and as he gripped the handle the Terror Mask said, **"Wait wait wait…I KNOW THIS GUY! hehehe…yeah we are screwed…"**

**End Chapter**

**AN: OOOH CLIFFHANGERS! I love and hate them at the same time lolol. Sorry if you don't like it if you think Rias got Anko to share Naruto so quickly but…meh…I just did it that way. FYI Rias IS in fact a devil in this story (or demon, whichever way you look at it) and will have her powers. Right now i am tempted to add 1 more girl for Naruto to love, however I'm not sure which one to choose to add to Naruto's girls. Right now there is a poll up asking who you as fans would like to see Naruto with in this story other than Anko and Rias. If someone you want isn't there, pm me about it and i'll consider it. Right now it's a very big if. Next time Naruto faces a beast with his loves that few have seen…and lived to tell it…The Biggyman (not even kidding, that's what it's called) and discover just how cruel and twisted ROOT can be…find out what happens next time. As Yakko Warner from Animaniacs says: G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	5. Poll Update

**Poll Update**

**Thank you everyone who voted in my latest poll as to who Naruto will get as lovers in my story Behind the Mask. I will be choosing the top 3 results. These are the results of the poll: **

**Yoruichi (Bleach): 5 (1ST)**

**Dark Magician Girl (Yugioh): 4 (2ND)**

**Shizuka (Naruto): 3 (Tie for 3rd)**

**Moka (Rosario Vampire): 3 (Tie for 3rd)**

**Mana (Yugioh): 2**

**Shizune (Naruto): 1**

**Boa Hancock (One Piece): 1**

**Ayame (Naruto): 0**

**After i had set up the poll i was given the advice to put in other girls from other Animeverses because, as i said, this is a big crossover story. I took the advice and these are the results of said poll I'm putting in the top 3, but it looks like i have a tie for the 3rd place. Yoruichi and Dark Magician Girl will be Naruto's loves in Behind the Mask for certain. I have a poll up now to break the tie between Moka Akashiya (she will count as both the inner and Outer Moka, so i guess she counts as 2 people *shrugs*) from Rosario Vampire or Shizuka from the Nadeshiko village in the Narutoverse. When i post the next chapter, which should be sometime this month hopefully, that chapter will replace this update. I thank everyone who is supporting this story and my other stories and i hope you continue to support me and my stories.**


End file.
